Homeless, Exhausted and All Young Werewolves!
by NessieandJake4EvaNEva
Summary: Jacob's the only Alpha around anymore. There are four runaways from Seattle, who go through the complications of phasing although they aren't Quilute, and find Jacob and his pack. Leaving Jacob with the decision of whether to A) send them home or B) help them and let them join the pack. Leah imprints on one of the boys and Jacob imprints on the girl so what will he decide?
1. Prologue

_**I do not own many of these characters. I do own Nuka, Kathrina, Shadow and Edin.**_

**Jacob's point of view  
**

**Preface**

I stared at the young werewolves in disbelief. They were only twelve years old.  
"Jake, what should we do? Should we let them stay or what? You're the Alpha now remember" Leah thought. Since Sam had quit the wolf world I had taken over the role of Alpha of his pack too which meant I had to make every decision. At times it was harsh but normally it was just plain annoying.  
"Get them to phase" I ordered, putting too much Alpha edict into it. Leah and the other three- Seth, Embry and Paul- flinched then snarled at the four tweenagers. They had poor self-control so they instantly flew into a rage which quickly led to phasing into wolf form.

The three boy all looked like average werewolf with them being dark grey, almost black (Nuka), reddish-brown (Edin) and silver grey with a darker shade on his legs, tail and chest (Shadow) but the girl, she was amazing. I had never realized the extent of the different bloodlines until now. She gazed at me and held my stare.**  
**


	2. Backstory

_**THis is a bit of backstory on the runaways so it doesn't really count as a chapter. sorry. chapter 1 will come soon**_

* * *

**Shadow:****  
**Eye colour: Dark brown  
Hair colour: Jett black  
Date Of Birth: 13th July 2000  
Height: 5'11"  
Fur Colour: Silver grey with a darker shade on his legs, tail and chest

**Nuka:**  
Eye colour: Black  
Hair colour: Mahogany Brown  
Date Of Birth: 30th November 2000  
Height: 5'12"**  
**Fur Colour: Dark Grey, Almost Black

**Edin:**  
Eye Colour: Black  
Hair Colour: Chocolate Brown  
Date Of Birth: 1st August 2000  
Height: 5'10"  
Fur Colour: Reddish-Brown

**Kathrina:  
**Eye Colour: Dark Blue  
Hair Colour: Midnight Black  
Date Of Birth: 1st January 2000  
Height: 6'1"  
Fur Colour: Ivory White

* * *

Sneak Peak at Chapter 1

I stared at Sam in disbelief. Did he actually just say he had quit the wolf?  
"Sam you've got to be kidding me? I can't take on your pack too! Hell... mine's hard enough. You've always been a better Alpha than I have. To be honest you're the perfect Alpha" I half-shouted. Sam shook his head at me.  
"There's no way to be a Perfect Alpha Jake. Besides, you've always been better than Sam. You never make us do stuff" Leah called.


	3. Chapter 1- Shock

_**Sorry it took so long. I went back to school recently so I've been too busy with schoolwork to update.**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Shock

(Jacob's POV)

I stared at Sam in disbelief. Did he actually just say he had quit the wolf?  
"Sam you've got to be kidding me? I can't take on your pack too! Hell... mine's hard enough. You've always been a better Alpha than I have. To be honest you're the perfect Alpha" I half-shouted. Sam shook his head at me.  
"There's no way to be a Perfect Alpha Jake. Besides, you've always been better than Sam. You never make us do stuff" Leah called. Sam's eyes grew hostile as he gazed over my shoulder at my Beta. Since having the connection broken from Sam, Leah had been openly hostile towards him and not making the rest of us suffer but now was not the time.  
"Shut it Leah. I am not a better Alpha than Sam was. But still. Sam I would never be able to control Paul. Or Jared. They would never follow me and I will never force them. Come on please. Please stay a wolf until they stop at least" I begged. How could he do this to me? I was only seventeen for crying out loud. It had been a year since he bloodsucker problem and now that there was no danger- especially from the Cullens since my imprint on Nessie- Sam had quit the werewolf thing so he could grow old nd die with Emily. I should have guessed that it would have happened eventually but I had hoped that was after Paul was no longer in the picture. Jared I could handle but Paul lost his temper way too much. The wolves in my pack had at least adequate control. Even the Young Wolves had better control than Paul.

"I'm sorry Jake. I know this is going to be rough on you but I spoke to Paul and the rest of them. They don't want to be part of your pack but they know they just have to follow you. Much like with Leah. She never wanted to be in your pack Jacob but she followed you anyway" Sam said. I couldn't stand to listen to him any longer without losing it, so I turned and bolted into the forest, phasing mid-stride.  
_Hey Jake. What's up? I haven't heard your thoughts for a while Eh? _Paul thought. I snarled and launched myself faster through the trees, only wanting to be at one place. The one place a year and a half ago I never would have wanted to be. The bloodsuckers crypt.

(Leah's POV)

Oh nice going Sam. Mess up another life why don't you. I glared at Sam.  
"How could you mess up another life, Sam? What did Jacob ever do to deserve that?" I demanded, my hands trembling violently. Sam just looked at me pityingly. The pity triggered it. My entire body shook and I blew up into my huge grey form. Sam staggered back, instinctually. I snarled at him. Jake wasn't in my head anymore so there was no one to stop me from killing him. I padded towards Sam with a slow menacing pace and I could hear his heart rate spike in fear.  
_Leah, what the hell are you doing? Sam hasn't done anything Jake didn't already know was going to happen _Colin thought. I snarled at him and Sam thought it was directed at him.  
_Seth's at the Cullens place with Jake. Colin you're only a mile out, go get them_ Paul ordered. I felt Colin wince. He was lower ranking than Paul so he had to listen to him.  
_Don't you dare Colin. I'm the Alpha's second so I'm in charge whilst Jake's not a Wolf. Don't you dare go and get him_ I snapped. I knew he ould have to listen to me but Paul had other ideas. He howled, too low for a human to hear, but werewolves and vampires would be able to. Then I realised how close Colin was to the Cullens and I knew if Edward was in the house, he would here everything that had just been said.  
_Damn it. Stupid reeking Bloodsuckers always get in the way_ I seethed. I felt another three voices enter my head and I automatically knew who it was. The alpha and the third always had an aura to their thoughts and my little brother was always thinking kind thoughts. Jacob, Embry and Seth.

_Le_ah, stop. For god's sake, you're not_ a leech. You don't need to go all revenge crazy when it was years ago. Stop! _Jacob snarled. His anger was so fierce he put more Alpha blood in the word than he ever had before. My front legs gave out and I buckled to the floor. I saw Sam looked confused and unhappy. For once he had no idea what was happening. He had no idea that Jacob would ever use his authority the way he had. But how could he have when even I didn't know.  
_Come to the Cullens immediately. Nessie has some clothes you can wear _Jake continued. I couldn't refuse him anymore. I stood up and started running towards the huge white house with the Cullens inside.

(Jacob's POV)

How had I just gone against everything I had ever told my pack? I had promised never to force them to do anything and now I just had. To protect the one person I hated more than leeches. Sam Uley. I phased back to human form, pulled my shorts on and put my head in my hands.  
"Jake? What's wrong?" Nessie asked, jumping down from the porch. She walked straight towards me and ignored Colin when he growled at her. She jumped into my arms and I caught her.  
"Its nothing Ness, don't worry. It's just I have a lot to get used to. I've just ordered Leah what to do and it's just a shock to know how much having a big pack can change someone. I can see why Sam did what he did now" I replied. Nessie clenched me in a vice tight hug and I returned the gesture. She was as big as a thirteen year old now and I was still her protector but mainly her best friend now.  
"I hate Sam Jake. He made you do something you never would have done if you'd had a choice" Nessie whispered. I heard a Wolf's paws moving at a speed I'd only ever heard from one wolf before but I still set Nessie on the ground and stepped in front of her, defensively. Leah stopped a foot in front of me and Nessie darted off to get her some clothes.  
"What were you thinking Leah? Did you think you could force him to turn Wolf again? Sam has more control than that and we all know it. Stop with the revenge obsession. You'll imprint eventually so just stop" I yelled. Leah nodded her head and bowed in front of me. I knew I really had to rein in this Alpha thing before my pack turned against me.  
"I'm sorry Leah. Its just a lot to take in" I muttered. Leah whined sympathetically. Nessie came darting out with a white cotton short-sleeved shirt and cut-off jeans. They smelt only of Nessie. Nessie held out the clothes to Leah and grudgingly my Beta took them in her mouth and darted off to change.

* * *

**_I hope this wasn't too long. I just got a bit involved with the story._**


	4. Chapter 2- Not wanted

_**Well I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Not wanted  
**

(Jacob's POV)

As Leah came running out of the bushes, her face was confused and angry.  
"What the actual hell Jacob? When did you grow a backbone?" She shouted. I glared at her and Nessie piped up.  
"Don't talk to Jacob like that Leah. He's your Alpha. Have a little respect" She snapped. I took Nessie's hand and pulled her behind me. If Leah accidentally phased I wasn't going to have Nessie injured because of her. Strangely Leah took a deep breath and nodded. What in the name of god was going on?  
"Sorry Jacob. I just remember you saying that wouldn't tell us what to do. I guess now that the pack has, like, twenty-three members you were bound to start acting like Sam" Leah purred. I should have known. She twisted everything around so it made me the bad guy but I also knew she was right. I was behaving exactly like Sam. I let go of Nessie and pushed her gently towards the house.  
"Jake? What's wrong?" she asked, confused. In my peripheral vision I saw Edward and Bella run out and they grabbed Nessie. Good. At least they would stop her from getting hurt. Leah started to back away from me slowly. Fury sent tremors down and around my body. Paul, Jared, Embry, Colin and Seth came into sight; Jared and Colin both in human form.  
"Jake. Calm down man. You're gonna scare Nessie" Colin called. I snarled at him then flew forward into wolf form. Leah staggered back. I'd missed her by inches. Jared and Colin shifted out of sheer habit. The boys were silent inside my head but I could feel their concern.  
_I won't hurt her. I'm not that kind of Alpha. I'm not Sam _I thought angrily, _However, Sam's pack, I just want to let you know that if any one of you, steps out of line I will drive you out of this state and probably into Canada._ Seth and Embry snickered as they realised they were safe from harm. Paul, Jared and Colin nodded their heads. I felt two more minds link up.  
_Jake. You need to come home. Billy's got a surprise for you _Quil thought. The other mind was Brady. I turned my head to look at Nessie and thought, directly to Edward,  
_Bloodsucker, can Nessie come with me. I swear I won't hurt her. _Edward frowned and I tried to clear my head.  
_Please Edward. I can't be away from her at the moment _I begged, _She calms me down. _Bella glanced at Edward and asked,  
"Edward what's wrong?" Edward shook his head and replied,  
"Nothing Bella. I was just deliberating how safe Renesmee would be if she went back to Jacob's with him." Bella looked at me with uncertain eyes and Nessie walked towards me.  
"I'll be perfectly safe with Jacob, dad. He won't hurt me" She murmured. I crouched down and she climbed onto my shoulders. I stood up carefully and I started sprinting back towards home. My pack ran with me. I hadn't noticed Leah phase but she was running at my right flank and Embry was on my left. Seth was running at Leah's flank and Colin was at his. At Embry's flank Jared ran and Paul ran at his. I was going to have to have to pin down the basics of who ran where or it was going to cause melancholy within the pack. Nessie sent me her thoughts and she was confused by my attack on Leah. She wanted to know what was actually going on. I knew I was going to have to tell her.

(Leah's POV)

Why was Jacob being so strange? Just because his pack was bigger it didn't mean he had to act like the previous Alpha, did it?  
_Shut the hell up Leah. You have no idea what it's like having to keep twenty-three, most of them young, werewolves under control. There's several more coming aswell and it's going to cause a hell of a lot of tension in the tribe. Just shut up _Jared thought. His mental tone was angry but I saw his memories of his last conversation with Sam and I could see what he meant. It didn't stop the fury I felt.  
_Oh stop being such an Alpha butt-kisser, Jared. You won't ever be Jake's Beta or third. That's mine and Embry's place no questions asked _I snapped. Jake snarled at the pair of us. I hadn't thought he was listening.  
_Will you two be quiet. I know there's going to be more wolves. With this amount of Vampires in the area, plus all of their friends coming and going all the time the age is going to keep getting younger. And of course I'm listening. I'm the Alpha and you're in my head Leah _Jacob hissed. I kept quiet as we ran the rest of the way. When we got to Billy's house I saw him, my mom, Charlie, old Quil, Brady and Quil all stood around the house grinning. Quil and Brady were both in Wolf form.  
_Happy birthday Jake! _Brady and Quil thought together. None of us had expected that. But with everything that had gone on recently no one had paid attention to the date.  
_Is it seriously my birthday? _Jake thought. I and half of the pack snickered. He could be so slow sometimes.  
"Phase back, Jacob, the rest of you. You've got a party to attend. It's nice to see you again Nessie" Billy called. We all looked at Jake and he thought,  
_You heard the man. Phase back._  
I bolted into a bush, phased into human form then pulled on the cut-off jeans and cotton shirt then ran back towards the house. Colin, Brady and Quil were all stood staring at Nessie just like Charlie was. I still found it weird that Bella's dad, vampire's dad, and my mom, werewolf's mom, were dating. At that exact moment Sam and Emily pulled up in their Mercedes. My hands shook and in an instant Jacob was in front of me.  
"Don't ruin my birthday Leah. Just leave it" he snapped. Quil and Brady looked confused. They hadn't been in wolf form when the earlier 'incident' had happened. Nessie skipped lithely to Jacob's side and hugged his waist. The love I felt radiating from them almost made me gag. I walked towards where Seth, Embry, Paul and Jared were stood, looking awkward.

(Jacob's POV)

I felt so bad for Leah. I couldn't help the way I felt for Nessie and it wasn't even proper love yet. I was just a big brother to her.  
"Happy birthday, Jake. Your officially eighteen" Nessie whispered. I smiled and hugged her back. No matter how bad I felt for my pack I could never make Nessie unhappy. Nor could I be unhappy around her. Nessie and I walked toward the house and my pack followed suit. I looked at all the people in front of my house and stopped on my dad, Billy's face. He was smiling but he looked old and dying.  
"Happy birthday Son" he muttered.  
"Thanks dad, but you really have to throw me a party?" I asked, sarcastically but with gratitude in my voice. Billy held his hands up in mute surrender and Old Quil muttered,  
"It wasn't Billy's idea, Jacob. This was all Sam and Emily's doing." A wave of anger rippled down my spine but I controlled the tremor that were supposed to come with it. I could not phase this close to Nessie. I turned to face the one who had screwed my life right up. I glared at Sam as he walked towards us with Emily. He was carrying a huge cake in his arms.  
"Hello again, Jacob. Happy birthday" Sam called. I kept glaring at him and Nessie took my hand. She kept me calm and I grimaced at Sam.  
"You've already ruined my birthday Sam. Just by showing your face. I have too much power now so I'm going against everything I've ever stood for. So just leave" I hissed. Sam, Emily, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Old Quil and Nessie all stared at me with a range of expressions but all had some hint of confusion. For a few seconds it was silent then Jared, Leah, Seth and Embry snapped,  
"You heard him, Sam. Get out of here. You're not wanted."


	5. Chapter 3- Newborn Party Crashers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters at this point in the story: Except Kain, Jade, Harry, Noah, Dylan, Leo, Ryan, Toma, Zach, Conner, Evie, Ellie, Ethan Nathan and Jack  
**

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. This is where the fun really begins!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Newborn Party Crashers  
**

(Jacob's POV)

I stared at my pack. I expected that from Seth and Leah but could Paul and Jared really have turned on their ex-Alpha so quickly. Sam and Emily's faces turned slightly green beneath the skin and Sam held the cake out to Charlie.  
"I'm sorry Jake. But you knew this was going to happen" He muttered. Charlie looked confused then Nessie's cell phone rang making us all jump. She foraged in her pocket for it then answered it.  
"Hey mom, what's up?" She muttered. I kept my glare on Sam and after a second he and Emily walked back to the Mercedes with guilty expressions.  
"Jake, my mom wants to talk to you" Nessie muttered, tugging my arm. I looked down at her then took the phone out of her hand.  
"What's up Bells?" I asked.  
"I know it's your birthday so I was hoping that I could come and see you. Or everyone could come back here. Don't want to break any treaties though, so it's up to you. Carlisle's willing to bend the rules if you are" Bella replied, quickly. I could hear Edward and Carlisle muttering beside her.  
"Um, you can come here. It won't violate anything just so you're clear. At least you remembered this year though Bella. Last birthday I had with you we gave each other bikes which I built" I replied back to her. Paul and Jared stared at me like I'd gone insane but the rest of them were cool with it. I heard Bella sigh with relief on the other end then she muttered,  
"Okay cool. Should we drive or run? Just so you know where to expect us from." I glanced at Leah and she mouthed,  
"If they're coming they have to come through the forest." I rolled my eyes at her then said into the phone,  
"Run. And hurry up." Bella laughed then hung up. I knew it wouldn't take her long at all to reach us. I handed Nessie her phone back and said,  
"Prepare for Vampire stench. We're gonna be sniffing it all day." Seth, Quil, Leah and Embry laughed and Paul, Jared, Brady and Colin groaned. I then realised how much I had just said so I looked at Charlie then sighed with relief. He hadn't been paying attention. He was walking into the house with Sue carrying the cake.  
"You gotta be careful Jake. Grampa Charlie can't know about Vampires. You know that" Nessie whispered. I nodded then crouched so I was at her height and muttered,  
"You can't tell your mom about what I just said, okay Nessie? She'll rip my head off." Nessie rolled her eyes but nodded. I stood up then heard several paws running towards us.  
"Jake, the Cullens are on our side of the line" Harry, one of the newer members called, emerging from the trees trembling. He was the youngest of the newbies. He was only fourteen.  
"It's fine, Harry. The rest of you. I'm bending the treaty for the day. It will go back to normal tomorrow" I called back. The air trembled faintly as the rest of the pack phased into human form. All fifteen other wolves that made up my pack. In total, with me excluded, there was twenty-three of us. I made twenty-four. Sam had thrown me in the deep end and it was too deep to breath.  
"Jake. You're always welcome at my house" Nessie whispered, sensing the tremors I was concealing.  
"Thanks Ness" I whispered back. I saw a blur of white in the trees and turned to face the oncoming Vampires. When they were about six feet away from the borderline of the forest, they slowed to a fast human walk. Bella and Edward were leading the Cullen clan rather than Carlisle but he and Esmé weren't far behind. They all held presents in their hands. I rolled my eyes and Bella laughed.

(Leah's POV)

I gazed at the eight Vampires and felt a wave of calm fall on me like a veil. My eyes darted to the honey blond at the pack of the group, Jasper I think, and he looked cautious. Seth laughed and I envied him. He was happy even when his enemies were around.  
"Hey Jake, happy birthday" Bella called. She and Edward walked forward and the rest of them slowly joined them. Jacob was frowning as he saw the tiny one, possibly Alice, come through the trees last wheeling a fancy motorbike towards him.  
"Not my idea Jake. Do not blame me. Bella and I only brought small things for you" Edward said as he and Bella reached his side. They handed him the presents in their hands and Nessie leapt into Bella's arms.  
"Sorry, Jacob but Bella told me you like motorbikes. I made her tell me everything from when we left and after I got over her on a motorbike I knew what I was going to get you for your eighteenth" Alice explained. Seth, Quil and Embry laughed. I knew Jake thought it was over the top so he smiled and told her that it was no problem. He took the bike off her and leaned it against the side of his house. Charlie and Sue came back out of the house and Bella put Nessie down.  
"Bells, I haven't seen you in three months. You look well, how are you" Charlie crowed. Bella chuckled then walked quickly to his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist, each one of her movements careful, and he hugged her back firmly. She was utterly still beside him. She pulled away quite quickly and backed to Edward's side.  
"Jasper doesn't have to be so cautious, Edward. I'm fine, I fed two hours ago and I'm not even a Newborn anymore" She hissed. Edward turned to face Jasper and he shrugged. Edward rolled his eyes then a sudden thudding beat made the Vampires freeze and the rest of us jump. Kim, Clare, Rachel and a few of the pale-faces came around the corner and Bella's eyes widened.  
"Mike's here. He thought we'd gone" she hissed. I stared at the blond boy and saw he was paler than a human should be. Paler than Bella as a human.  
"Bella I don't think they're human" I muttered. Bella's eyes flashed over to me and Edward read my thoughts. I saw Seth, Quil and Jared's hands start to tremble. Paul was shaking violently.  
"Paul calm down now!" Jacob hissed. He turned to face Paul and I could see him edging towards Nessie. I didn't understand what was happening then I realised how much danger Kim, Clare and Rachel were in. I lost focus and sprung forward into Wolf form. The pale-faces doubled over into hunting crouches whilst one of the girls kept Kim, Clare and Rachel from running. I saw in my peripheral vision Charlie was confused then Bella snarled at me so quietly a human wouldn't have detected the sound. Charlie couldn't find out about Vampires. 'Not my problem' I decided, 'My pack comes first'. Edward snarled aswell. A ripping sound came from behind me then Paul, Jared and Quil were in my head.  
_Hey Leah._ _Jake is going to kill you_,_ but good idea. We need to get them away from those reeking bloodsuckers_ Paul thought. I took on point and started pacing towards the bloodsuckers.  
"Mike, Angela, What are you doing?" Bella called. The pale-face holding the imprints back glanced away from us and looked agonized at Bella.  
"Hey Bella. The Volturi sent us. They changed us. We had no choice" she muttered. Sue and Seth took Charlie inside.

(Jacob's POV)

I was going to kill Leah. Twice in one day she'd lost control. This time I could see why.  
"Jacob you need to stop her" Bella hissed. She was right beside me, frozen with stress. I was stuck in a dilemma between getting the Vampires off my land and doing my job and protecting Charlie from the truth.  
"There's plenty of ways to keep the Volturi in the dark Jacob. Stop Leah or your tribe is going to get hurt" Edward snapped. I glanced at him and he was staring straight into my eyes. I glanced at Nessie and she was terrified. She touched my arm briefly and showed me what was scaring her. The Volturi Vampires. That did it, I sprung away from Nessie, Edward and Bella, into Wolf form.  
_Leah I am going to kill you when this is sorted out _I snapped. Leah nodded and slipped back to my right flank. I stalked towards the Pale-faces and the one holding onto Kim, Clare and Rachel dropped her grip and darted towards the forest.  
"You're a coward, Angela. You always have been" the short light brunette snapped. Bella ran towards the runaway and put her arms around her.  
"Its okay Angela. There's always a choice. You can live with us can't she Carlisle?" she muttered. I saw through Jared's eyes as he turned his head to look at the Cullen coven's leader. He nodded. Bella and the Newborn, I guessed by the color of her eyes, ran back to Edward's side. Kim, Jared and Clare ran towards the forest and the blond boy darted after them. Quil snarled then chased after him. I launched at the other Newborns. I pinned the short light brunette to the floor and she snarled at me terrified.  
"Jacob don't! We'll find a way to stop them without killing them" Bella called. I turned my head towards her and thought,  
_I won't kill them as long as Nessie's _no longer_ scared_. Edward looked at his daughter then back at me and muttered,  
"She's fine Jacob. She's not scared anymore." Emmett walked towards me and grabbed the Brunette's shoulders. I got off of her and he pulled her to her feet.


End file.
